Home
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Everyone needs a home to come back to. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Law might just get that… in the Whitebeard Pirates. Law will never forget the man who helped him gain his life back… Luffy will never forget his dream… Sabo will never forget his brothers, because they are always with him… Ace will never forget that his life has meaning… Or that he learned this sooner than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

**Sorry if anyone's OOC. **

**Trafalgar D Water Law: Age 14**

**Portgas D Ace: Age 10**

**Outlook Sabo: Age 10**

**Monkey D Luffy: Age 7**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ASL meets the Ope Ope no mi user**

_A year since Cora-san's death… I've lived a year longer than I was supposed to, because of him…_

Trafalgar D Water Law silently follows Marine Hero Garp the Fist, who had found him on an island in the North Blue. Garp had found him practicing his Ope Ope no mi powers, and had deemed him 'too young', for some reason.

… Garp's one crazy geezer…

So there he was; he was taken onto Garp's ship and then shipped off to the East Blue, to an island called Dawn island. At least Doflamingo had a very low chance of finding him here…

"Kid, we're here." Garp's voice brought the teen out of his thoughts, allowing him to see a run-down house and the fact that he was now in a forest. Just how long was he thinking…?

Garp knocked on the door of the house, and a-

Law wasn't sure if the person was male or female, but judging from the voice the person was likely female...

-person exited the house and left the door opened. He was able to see three boys inside; two seemed to be older than the third. He blinked, slightly surprised to see the children.

Garp and the person -he still couldn't really tell the person's gender, and he was too distracted to learn their name- began to walk off to talk, which allowed the three kids to see the fourteen-year old doctor-in-training. Immediately, the youngest ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy! What's your name?" the boy asked, bouncing up and down. Law replied before he could think,

"Trafalgar D Water Law." his voice was just higher than a whisper. He found himself surprised that he gave out his full name. Strange... he only ever said Trafalgar Law... If you didn't count when he told Baby5 and Buffalo his true name, and Cora-san happened to be listening.

"Nice to meetcha, Law!" Luffy exclaimed, raising his arms into the hair. Law blinked. This child was strange…

The two other boys walked up.

"Law, was it? My name is Sabo, its a pleasure to meet you." One of the older boys were blonde and wore a top hat; Law couldn't help but feel like it was a trend between these three. All three had hats. Luffy wore a straw hat, Sabo wore a top hat, and the last one wore an orange cowboy hat.

Sabo elbowed the third boy, as if to tell him to introduce himself. The freckled boy reluctantly did so.

"Portgas D Ace."

Luffy, Sabo, Ace…

Law could sense how protective the older two were of Luffy. It… kinda felt like the protectiveness for him that Cora-san always showed, and confirmed with some of his final words to him…

"_I love you, Law…" _

"_Walk, Law… Unnoticed… quietly… far away… far, far away… nothing will bind you anymore… not the iron borders of the White City… nor your shortened lifespan. Nothing will restrict you anymore… You are now… truly free… "_

Before long, Law was in a full-on flashback of his past; something that happened more and more often after Cora-san had sacrificed himself. Perhaps his mind's way of telling him that he was the reason Cora-san was dead…

_He saw all the hospitals that Cora-san had brought him to in hopes of curing him…_

_He saw Cora-san throwing him from a window…_

_He saw himself stabbing Cora-san…_

_He saw Cora-san's final smile to him-_

He felt himself being shook,

"Law! Law!"

He came back to his senses, feeling Luffy shake him in hopes of waking him up.

… Did he scare the 7 year old…? How strange… He looked at the younger boy, noticing that there was indeed fear in his eyes.

Law's fur hat shadowed his eyes, "My apologies if I scared you…"

He really did feel regret for scaring the boy.

"Its fine! Hey, wanna go hunting with me an' my brothers?"

Law was taken aback for two reasons;

The first was how trusting this kid was.

The second was that the trio were brothers.

However, he simply nodded.

"...Sure, I guess."

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy. :) It was a pleasant surprise to see how many people faved and followed this story; its even in a community! **

**As a thank you, I give you chapter two! **

**Sorry if these first chapters seem rushed. Just trying to get to the good part. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Garp's Exit, Brand New Brother, Donquixote Entrance**

Law expected hunting with the trio to be boring, but it wasn't.

First off, the trio single-handedly killed a boar about two times the length of Law, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy standing shoulder-to-shoulder. They didn't even _need_ the fourteen year old's help.

Second off, Law found a POLAR BEAR _**CUB**_ in the forest. It was of normal size, so it wasn't from this island(Which was obvious), but that wasn't the only strange thing. The cub could TALK. The cub seemed to really like Law, so the Ope Ope no mi user decided to name him Bepo.

This island was strange…

Stranger than Cora-san…

Though both were good-strange. VERY good strange.

Anyway, the four were now back in the run-down house. He had learned from Ace that the person Garp was talking to was indeed female, and her name was Dadan.

Who would name their child Dadan?

… Actually, he shouldn't be asking that. His full name _was _Trafalgar D Water Law, after all. Water was his _original_ given name.

… He slapped himself mentally. He kept on distracting himself!

He tuned back into the conversation him, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were eavesdropping on.

No time to train…

Must leave ASAP…

Will be back in around two months…

These were the only noteworthy things he heard, as each made the other three react in some way or another; The first two got reactions of happiness and the last of shock. He questioned why to Sabo.

… It appeared Garp is an _abusive_ crazy geezer.

Wait…

He was brought here, where his three 'grandsons' were…

Does that mean Garp had adopted him as a grandson?

Strange, crazy, abusive, geezer…

He decided to keep his mouth shut on this. Eventually, the four watched Garp leave. Dadan then ordered one of her men -she was a mountain bandit, apparently- to cook the boar the trio of children had killed for dinner. The bandit immediately began to do so.

Ace and Sabo began to explain to Law that one had to prove and fight for their right to eat during mealtimes. Law simply nodded to show he understood, and he and the other three waited for the meat to cook. After about thirty minutes, the meat finally finished, and the fight was on!

Ace and Sabo ended up getting ten large pieces of meat between them. Luffy was able to get seven, and often stole from his elders. Law got eight pieces to himself and Bepo. After dinner, Dadan sent them to bed.

This routine went on for several weeks. 3 at most. Wake up, train, hunt, deliver the food, eat, more training and hunting, eat, even more hunting, eat, bedtime. Sometimes the four went to High Town and sometimes the four was visited by a nice lady called Makino. Makino always brought Ace, Sabo, and Luffy clothes, and after learning about Law, brought him new clothes as well. She also brought Bepo some clothes, though not as much as she did for the four boys.

Law found himself becoming fond of Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

However, it surprised him to find out that he and Bepo had grown on Ace, Sabo, and Luffy as well. So much… that they asked him to share an oath of brotherhood over sake. It surprised him more when… he accepted. Law became the eldest of the brothers, and tied with Ace for a protectiveness streak, Sabo in close second.

The day after, Law annouced that Bepo was another brother. The three youngest didn't protest.

Law, however, never expected that his past would catch up. And by his past… he meant… _him_. Doflamingo.

It was about three weeks after his arrival, and the week anniversary of him becoming the eldest brother.

He, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were all in High Town, selling alligator hide so they could go buy some ramen. Sabo and Luffy had practically begged Law and Ace to get some ramen. The two eldest had no choice but to agree.

The four brothers sold off the hide and went to a local ramen shop, hidden as an adult and his little brother, both in cloaks. Sabo showed off his Noble crest, Law had learned that Sabo was the son of a noble about a week after his arrival, and they got a private room and a near endless supply of ramen.

… Until they were found out and ran away. Without paying. Law was more than used to these antics. They were actually quite fun.

As they ran from the shop, they were stopped by -Law's eyes widened in recognition- Baby 5.

"Law!" Baby 5 exclaimed, seeing him almost immediately.

"Baby 5…" Law muttered, his eyes widening in fear. _Doflamingo had found him how did he find him how how how how… _

Then it came to him… _Vergo's a spy within the Marines… Vergo would've probably heard from Garp's crew that he had been dropped off here... why…_

Law stepped in front of his new brothers, before speaking to Baby 5. He still remembered how to get her to do things.

"Baby 5, I need you not to tell anyone you found me." he spoke. Baby 5's face became joyful. He could practically _hear_ Baby 5's thoughts; _He needs me!_

Baby 5 quickly nodded and scurried off. Law then picked up Luffy and began to run from High Town, Ace and Sabo behind him.

_Damn it…_

When they reached the forest, Bepo having joined them at the edge and was now sleeping next to Law, his three younger brothers began to ask who was Baby 5 and various other questions. He eventually just told them his entire past; Flevance, The Massacre of the White City, him joining the Donquixote Pirates, about Cora-san and the fight to get the Ope Ope no mi to cure his Amber Lead disease… He told his younger brothers everything.

Ace and Luffy were highly confused, but Sabo told him that Doflamingo would _never_ get him. Law smiled at Sabo, and then at his two younger brothers.

"And he won't get you three _or _Bepo either."

Three too-big grins and a snoring sound from Bepo were his only replies.

* * *

**Like it? **

**Review it!**

**Right Bepo?**

**Bepo: Right! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxie14: I think this chapter answers your question :P **

**Marion(Guest): Thanks! :) **

**hawk. : THE NEXT UPDATE IS UPON UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Entrance! Whitebeard Pirates cometh! **

Marco found himself sighing as the Moby Dick began to reach land. Pops had wanted a bit of peace, so the Whitebeard Pirates found themselves sailing around the East Blue.

They had passed by the Donquixote Pirates' ship, but Doflamingo didn't attack the Moby Dick so they didn't attack him.

And so, there they were, heading towards a good docking point on a small island housing a small kingdom, Dawn Island. Thatch had begged the navigators to let them land at the island, as Dawn Island was known for its larger-than-normal animals dwelling in its mountain's forest.

It took Pops, the navigators, and Marco himself promising to stop there to get Thatch to shut up and begin pranking the entire ship again.

In fact, Thatch pranked Marco just an hour after they promised to land at Dawn Island!

Sometimes, he really hated his brother, but Thatch was family and hating family for awhile was normal.

Marco sighed again; he had finally remembered that he had a large amount of paperwork to do. For TWO divisions.

He still remembered the burial-at-sea the old second division commander had. The gloom hanging around the ship after it was extremely heavy; after all, Pops had lost a son and they had lost a brother.

After awhile, he saw another commander walk over to him.

The 12th division commander; Haruta. Instead of her normal old-century styled outfit, she wore a simple green tunic and silver shorts, with her saber strapped at her waist and her shoes normal boots similar to Vista's, the 5th division commander.

Before Haruta could speak, Marco spoke first.

"What's with the costume change, yoi?" he questioned his sister.

"Didn't feel like wearing my normal outfit." Haruta shrugged, "Namur wanted me to ask if you were going to join him, me, and Thatch in exploring the island."

"Don't see why not." Marco replied. At that, Haruta yelled, "He's coming with us!"

Namur and Thatch appeared.

Marco facepalmed. He should've known…

It took about 20 minutes to actually dock at the island. After docking, however, Marco found himself dragged off the ship by three of his fellow commanders.

It was only when they were a good distance into the forest that Haruta, Thatch, and Namur let him go. He glared at his brothers and sister, before all four began to explore.

He was curious on what they'd find.

* * *

You know…

Marco didn't think he'd see four kids(Well… one of them was a teen but still…) and a talking polar bear in the forest.

He also didn't expect them to see Thatch and Namur.

The blonde one, the one with the top hat and an obvious burn scar**(A/N: That Law somehow never noticed… or maybe he did… :3)** immediately started up a conversation with Namur, childish curiosity practically _painted _on his face.

The one with a scar directly under one of his eyes, and wore a familiar straw hat had began to converse with Thatch, and the eldest one was speaking with Haruta, leaving the polar bear and the freckled one to follow around the eldest or watch over the others respectively.

Marco decided to talk to the freckled boy.

"What's your name, yoi?"

"...Ace" the freckled boy replied simply.

"And the other four?"

"Luffy, Sabo, Law, and Bepo. Luffy's the one with the straw hat, Sabo has a top hat, Law's the eldest and Bepo's the bear."

Upon hearing 'Bepo's the bear', Bepo himself replied with a squeaky-voiced, 'Right!'

Marco nodded. Eventually, he was conversing with Ace.

Well… until the group heard voices. Law seemed to freeze, his eyes going blank and he began to mutter something.

"_Diamante… Senor Pink… Trebol…" _

Marco knew those names… Names of members of the Donquixote Pirates…

Marco looked to Ace with a questioning look as the youngest and the bear began to shake the eldest.

Ace simply looked back at him, saying and mouthing nothing.

…

"Ace! Law isn't responding!" Luffy suddenly cried out.

"What?!" the freckled boy rushed to the eldest and joined Luffy and Bepo in shaking the eldest. Sabo soon also joined.

"_Need to get out… They can't find me…" _

Law was still muttering.

The commanders looked at each other.

"Let's go." Marco told them all. Thatch took Luffy's and Ace's hands, while Namur picked up Sabo. This left Haruta and Marco to lead Law by grabbing the catatonic Law's hands and dragging him along.

All together, the four commanders began to run towards the Moby Dick, Bepo following behind.

If the Donquixote Pirates wanted one of these boys, knew one of these boys, then all three would have to be protected. And this simple island in the weakest of the blues wouldn't cut it.

Marco knew that Pops wouldn't mind taking these five under his wing. For now, though, they'd kidnap them.

They were pirates, it wasn't like they weren't strangers to crime.

* * *

**Please review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Kidnapping Turned Adoption**

Sabo was worried, angry, and nervous.

He and Ace knew that these people, these pirates, were kidnapping them. However… they were so unlike Bluejam that they wanted to trust at least these four; Thatch, Marco, Haruta, and Namur. Nobles were so incorrect about the size of a fishman's brains, by the way. Namur was like a human with the strengths of a shark. As Luffy would say, a shark-man!

... The top hat wearer was kind of afraid that he had learned Luffy-language. He chalked it up to the fact that he spent the most time with Luffy; after all, he was the only one who could stomach cleaning up the idiot after the latest Luffy-being-eaten-by-THEIR-next-meal incident.

Even Law couldn't stand it! Was it the smell or the fact that he couldn't stop it from happening was what the top hat wearing scarface didn't know.

Sabo sighed inwardly. He became distracted by his thoughts. That was bad. He could be killed if he did that again. Enemies jump at the chance to attack when their victim became distracted. He looked around so he could know where he was; they were just leaving the forest; Namur was still carrying him and he could see a HUGE ship nearby. The figurehead was a whale, and the flag vaguely familiar, as if he'd seen it before…

Oh! Right! When he was on Dragon-san's ship a few weeks ago. They had passed by the ship of the Whitebeard… pirates…

...SHIT!

Whitebeard was the strongest man in the world and Sabo was surprised that he didn't RECOGNIZE Marco the Phoenix, the first division commander!

Craaaap…

Then what he thought earlier caught up with him.

_These people didn't seem to want to harm them…_

_They seem worried about Law… _

_They were still famous and strong pirates, but they were kind… _

Sabo didn't realize that he had tensed up before he relaxed. He felt Namur smile at him as they headed towards the large ship.

Eventually, they were on the deck of the ship, and Marco was speaking with Whitebeard himself. Haruta had marched Law down to the infirmary.

The 'giant ossan', as Luffy called him, seemed alright with taking… them… with… them…

Sabo's hand found itself tugging on Bepo's fur, causing the bear cub next to him to whine and murmur to him to stop it. The blonde complied, muttering an apology.

Whitebeard then looked over to the three boys and the bear.

"I see that Doflamingo's crew is going to be after you boys. That island of your's won't be good enough to protect you brats."

"Then what are you going to do?" Ace asked rudely. Whitebeard began to laugh.

"Gu ra ra ra ra! I'm inviting you five onto my ship. Take my mark if you want; if you do, no one can touch you." Whitebeard spoke to them with warmth, "Become my sons and I won't let Doflamingo touch you ever."

"But I don't wanna join a crew! I wanna be the King of Pirates!" Luffy cheered.

"Gu ra ra ra! Then when you're strong enough and old enough to set sail on your own, then you may, brat." Whitebeard smiled at the youngest. Luffy beamed up at him, then at the two brothers of his that were with him currently. Ace seemed to be thoughtful, while Sabo himself gave Luffy a nod. Both him and Luffy wanted more of a family to cherish. Sabo didn't want to be caged again and Luffy liked having friends so he wouldn't be lonely. Sabo knew that Law would agree just so he could be with his younger brothers and that Bepo would do what Law does. Marco looked over to Sabo's freckled brother and whispered something to him, making Ace's eyes widen.

"...Fine. As long as me and my brothers always stay together. _Including Bepo_." Ace spoke. Whitebeard nodded.

"Its a deal then. You three have agreed to take my mark and become my sons." said the strongest man in the world. The ASL brothers nodded. Whitebeard called in a girly-looking man, called Izo apparently, and asked him to find a way to put his mark on the three boys.  
They'd get their tattoos when they were ready.

Sabo stared at the shirt he had been given. Covering the entire front was the same marking that was on the Whitebeard Pirate Jolly Roger. Ace was given a similar shirt, only with the marking on the back, and Luffy had a shirt that had no sleeve on his right arm, but a short sleeve on the left that also adorned a Whitebeard marking similar to Marco's.

Izo was now walking the three and the bear to the Infirmary, where the eldest brother was.

When they got there, the first thing Sabo saw was Law, laying in a bed, seemingly asleep. Did the nurses and doctors here have to… _drug _him?

Sabo watched Luffy rush to their eldest brother's bed, Bepo not far behind.

Izo then, despite Ace's and Sabo's protests, dragged the middle set of brothers to the room where they'd sleep.

Whitebeard had decided to give the five a singular, large, bedroom. Izo informed them that it used to be the room of the second division commander who had died weeks beforehand.

There was a large bed in the corner of the room, with a desk, of which made Sabo extremely happy, and a box of blankets and pillows.

The room was…. simple, despite its last owner being a division commander. Sabo quite liked it, and he could tell Ace did as well, given the gleam in his eyes.

Sabo knew that Ace never slept in an actual bed before. Out of the five brothers, Bepo and Ace never have slept on anything but some type of ground.

Sabo then heard a 'thud', and physically laughed.

Seemed like Ace was going to try out a bed sooner than expected.

Sabo vaguely noticed Izo freaking out about Ace's narcolepsy, but Sabo simply laughed and dragged Ace over to and onto the bed, placing a pillow under his brother's head and a single blanket over his ten year old body.

He then turned to Izo, "Ace has narcolepsy."

That seemed to have calmed down the okama…

While Ace slept, Sabo began to talk with Izo. This went on for about an hour, when Bepo ran in, obviously having followed Ace's and Sabo's scent. The blonde scarface looked over to his talking bear of a brother, "What is it, Bepo?"

"Law-nii woke up!" Bepo reported in his squeaky voice. Sabo's voice broke out in a grin, while Izo's broke out into that of shock.

Sabo nearly laughed again. They've been to the Grand Line, was a talking polar bear really that strange?

"That's great Bepo! Think you can watch Ace-nii while I go see Law-nii?"

"Sure, Sabo-nii!"

With a wave to Izo and Bepo, Sabo began to walk back to the infirmary to see Law.

The blonde scarface soon made it to the infirmary,walking in silently. However, Luffy still noticed him, and the blonde was therefore glomped to the ground then dragged to the Operation Man they called their older brother.

Sabo could see Law smile at their antics. He guessed Luffy already filled Law in, in Luffy Language of course.

He guessed right. Law soon asked him a singular question.

"Will we ever be separated?"

"No. 'Giant Ossan', as Luffy calls him, says that he won't let us."

"Then I will take his mark too."

"We'll tell him later. Izo left a wristband that displays the Mark of Whitebeard on it and a pin that displays the same for you and Bepo."

"Can you get me the wristband, Luffy?"

"Yosh!"

* * *

**I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER WHOO! :D**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A shorter chapter than normal, kinda. But its important... **

**Totally. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Demon Child of Ohara**

It had been a few weeks since Luffy and his precious brothers joined the crew, and gained more brothers and even a father. Pops is a nice giant ossan. Luffy liked Pops.

Luffy was laying on the large bed in the room he and his brothers had. Sabo was writing in a journal Namur had gotten him, Law was reading a medical book that one of the nice doctor people gave him, Bepo by his side, and Ace was off somewhere with Thatch.

Something about pranks.

Ace was good at pranking with Thatch.

Luffy saw Pineapple enter the room.

"Hi Pineapple!"

"My name is Marco, Luffy."

"Sorry!"

Pineapple sighed.

"Pops wants me to take you to the island we're going to. We're in the first part of the grandline, Paradise."

Luffy remembered when they stopped by Loguetown. Pops told them that Loguetown was where Gold Roger began his life and where his life ended.

As soon as Ace found that out, he was so mad that he didn't talk for days and he hit Luffy harder than normal. Sabo and Luffy both knew why, and Law was smart so he figured it out. That Gold Roger was Ace's late birth father.

"Oi, Luffy!" Law was waving his hand in front of Luffy's face. Luffy giggled, the 'Shishishi' sound soft but still Luffy-like.

"Sorry Law! Shishishishishi, just remembering Ace's reaction to Loguetown!"

Law sighed, "Well, get up before I have to carry you out. We're going to be docking in a few minutes."

"Did Pineapple tell you that?"

"Uh huh."

Luffy nodded, and jumped from the bed, his straw hat falling from his head. It didn't fall to the ground cause a string held it in place.

The seven year old followed three of his brothers out to meet Ace and Pineapple and Thatch and Namur and Haruta and maybe Izo and Vista and Jozu and maybe Pops himself…

Just not Teach.

Teach was big and mean and felt funny like he was a bad person like Bluejam!

They met up with Ace and Thatch and Pineapple and they soon left the ship. Luffy was excited cause he was going to explore an island in the grandline.

Luffy tried to focus on following the group, but he soon got lost. He really wanted to cry cause he didn't know where the others were. He was about to when…

"Oh, hello there."

A soft feminine voice came from behind him. The boy jumped and turned around, only to see a tanned woman a few years older than Law behind him. The woman gave him a soft smile.

"My name is Robin, your's?"

Luffy perked up happily, "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates, shishishishi!"

Robin chuckled, "Really now?"

"Yup!" Luffy beamed at Robin.

"Then I wish you luck, Luffy."

"Thanks! Hey, Robin?"

"What is it?"  
"When I set out to follow my dream, will you join my crew?"

"Hmmm? Why do you ask?"

"Cause you seem really nice!"  
Robin chuckled, "When will you be setting sail, Luffy?"

"In ten years, when I'm seventeen!"

"Hmm… I may take you up on your offer, Luffy. Just find me when you're seventeen, I'll make sure to remember your name and face."

"Yosh!" Luffy beamed up at her again. Robin smiled down at him kindly.

"What's your dream, Robin?"

"My dream?"

"Mhm!"

"It is to find the Rio Poneglyph."

"What's a poneglyph?"

"I'll explain when I join your crew in ten years."

"Kay!"

* * *

_Hmmm… A D, like Saul… _

_Perhaps he'll be the friend Saul mentioned? If not…_

_Then I presume it doesn't matter. I told him I'll join in ten years. I'll remember the name Monkey D Luffy, and his face._

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I'm gonna reply to a review. **

**Ecarlates: I did say that people were going to be OOC. Besides, can't Robin be a bit curious as to what Luffy'll do when he's older, cause he's a D? **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dreams Turn to Nightmares as That Time Comes! Gaining a bond with Oyaji; Law's most important person smiles upon him**

_How long had it been? _

_How long since Flevance was destroyed? _

_How long since Lamie's death… _

_Had it really been four years? _

Four years… Four _years_…

He still remembered how he was soon after that incident. He wanted nothing but to destroy everything around him…

Everything and anything he could before he joined Lamie, his parents, his friends, and the other people of Flevance in the afterlife.

Today was the anniversary of that day. He shut himself off from everyone, even the ever-annoying Luffy and Bepo.

He just locked himself away so he could mourn again.

He never realized it when it reached nightfall; time flies when you're shutting yourself off from everything. He heard his stomach rumble.

He didn't eat, did he?

He slowly walked from the room; Ace and Sabo were probably off with Namur and Thatch, and Luffy was… probably shooting around the boat. Bepo had been sleeping in his bed of blankets near the bed.

He walked until he reached the whale figurehead. It was already Luffy's favorite part of the ship, and the fourteen year old knew why. When one sat on it, they had a clear view of the ocean.

"What are you doing out here, brat?" Oyaji's voice came from behind him.

"...Thinking." Law replied quietly.

"Is something ailing you, my son?"

Law paused. Should he tell Oyaji?

"...I guess you could say that, Oyaji."

"What is ailing you?"

"...Have you ever heard of Flevance?"

"I have. It is a country in the North Blue, most known for their Amber Lead."

"The Marines eradicated the entire place four years ago." Law began, "Its… its my homeland."

"I see. I'd imagine today is the anniversary?"

Law just nodded in reply.

"You lost your family then, didn't you?"

Another nod. Oyaji picked him up, considering he was huge and Law was only a taller-than-average teen.

Law blinked, and looked at Oyaji with confusement.

"You need comfort, don't you, my son? I'll take you to my cabin, should you like. Or I can take you back to your brothers." Oyaji told him. Law thought.

He normally handled today himself. He guessed it would be wise for him to be with his brothers; they'd be in bed now. It was late.

He voiced this to Oyaji.

Oyaji simply nodded. The old man began to walk to the cabin Law shared with his little brothers.

"Come to me if you want to talk, my son. A parent must always be there for their children, correct?" Oyaji smiled at Law, who found himself smiling back.

Oyaji opened the door to the room the five brothers shared. Law could spot Bepo sleeping on the ground, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy in the bed. It was obvious they had worked hard to position themselves so Law could fit in.

Oyaji smiled at Law's little brothers, and walked to the bed, gently tucking the teen in despite knowing that Law was a teen.

"Right, Oyaji."

"Goodnight, Brat."

Law watched as Oyaji left the room.

Cora-san… would he be proud that Law had found more people he could count on, away from Doflamingo?

As the teen fell asleep, he didn't notice a shadow in the corner in the shape of Cora-san. There was an obvious grin on the shadow's face.

"_Of course I'm proud, Law. You are still free. Despite this day… you are still free."_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit hard to write XD**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sensing that this chapter might get some flames... But I don't care I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND ANY FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO FIND THE MERA MERA NO MI FOR CHILD ACE *3***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Red Hair Meets Straw Hat Once Again! A Promise That Lasts for Ten Years**

Luffy was following Pineapple around.

It was fun to follow Pineapple around.

Luffy soon noticed that Pineapple was going to the figurehead, where a ship could be clearly seen.

Didn't Luffy know that ship...?

The boy gasped, before grinning widely. It was Shanks's ship!

He quickly went to go find his brothers.

The first one he found was Sabo. Sabo was talking to Namur.

"Sabo! Sabo!" Luffy ran to his brother, "Come with me! We gotta find Ace n Law n Bepo!"

"Why?"

Luffy showed Sabo his straw hat, and the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Ace should be with Thatch and Law should be playing with Bepo in our room."

"Yosh!"

The two quickly found Ace, who was indeed with Thatch.

"What is it?" the second eldest asked the two. Luffy showed Ace his straw hat, and Ace's eyes lit up the same way as Sabo's. Together, the ASL trio rushed to their room to meet up with Law and Bepo.

"What is it, Luffy, Ace, Sabo?" Law asked. He had been playing 'Guess that Medical Term' with Bepo.

"Shanks is coming!" Luffy cheered as Ace and Sabo closed the door.

"Shanks? Red Hair Shanks?" Law asked. Luffy nodded.

"The Shanks that saved your life?"

"Yosh!"

"Do you want to go meet with him?"

"Yosh!"

"What about your promise to him?"

That question made Luffy pout. He wanted to see Shanks again. Law simply grinned.

"No matter. If its what you want, then let's do it. Let's go meet Shanks." the fourteen year old spoke. Luffy cheered, and the five brothers went out to watch Shanks board the Moby Dick from behind Namur and Thatch. Pineapple was next to Pops. Shanks had a really big bottle of sake with him.

Namur looked at the five brothers, before whispering, "Do you know who that is?" Before they could answer, the shark man told them, "That's Red Hair Shanks. He's a Yonko like Pops."

"We know." Ace replied, "He saved Lu's life once."

"He did?" Namur seemed surprised.

"Yeah, Namur-ya." Law nodded, "Myself, Bepo, Ace, and Sabo all want to thank him for doing so."

"I see. I'll bring you five over there." Thatch had turned around, "C'mon, now." The 4th division commander lead the five over to Pops, Pineapple, and Shanks.

"Hm? What is it, brats?" Pops looked over to them, causing Pineapple and Shanks to do the same. Shanks grinned widely when he saw Luffy.

"Anchor!"

"Hi Shanks!" Luffy grinned back, running to the man and glomping him.

"What're you doing here?"

"Pops kidnapped me and my brothers 'cause Law was being hunted by bad people."

Shanks laughed, "Did he now?"

"Mhm!" Luffy nodded. The seven year old could tell that the other pirates were surprised, but the Red Hair Pirate members Luffy knew quickly boarded the Moby Dick, and he was soon hugged by Lucky Roo, Benn, and Yasopp.

"Luffy, you know them?" Pineapple asked.

"Yosh! Shanks saved my life!" Luffy informed Pineapple. Pineapple looked at Pops.

"Pops?" Pops nodded to Pineapple.

"Thatch! Ready a feast!" Pineapple yelled to Thatch. The Head Cook nodded and rushed off with the other cooks.

"What are you doing, Whitebeard?" Shanks asked Pops.

"You saved one of my sons lives." was Pops' only response, but Shanks seemed to have gotten the true meaning, 'cause he nodded. Shanks then looked to Luffy.

"You have brothers?"

"Mhm!"

"I'd like to meet them."

Luffy nodded, and dragged Shanks over to his brothers, Lucky Roo, Benn, and Yasopp following.

"That's Law! He's my oldest brother!"

"A pleasure, Shanks-ya."

"That's Ace!"

"Thank you for saving Luffy's life, Shanks."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

"That's Sabo!"

"Thank you for saving Lu."

"No problem, kid."

"And that's Bepo!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"... He's a talking bear?"

"Yup!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Bepo!"

"Sorry…"

Law sighed.

* * *

Normal POV

The party was in full swing. Shanks, Benn, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Ace, Bepo, and Luffy had begun to sing Bink's Sake, though Ace was blackmailed into it by Sabo. The two crews seemed to be having a lot of fun, though Law and Marco were off on the side, watching their siblings party. Both were nearby Whitebeard, who was watching his children party with a fellow Yonko. Sabo was talking to Namur and a few navigators about, well, navigation. The crew of the Whitebeard Pirates found that Sabo knew a lot about navigation, even for someone of his age.

All in all, it was a very… jovial scene on the Moby Dick, even when Shanks left.

Luffy had glomped the red haired man again, and Shanks had hugged the seven year old back.

"We can meet again, cause I'm a part of Pops' crew for now right?"

"Until you set out to sea alone, of course, Luffy." The five brothers had told him of this,

"Yosh!"

"See you around, Anchor."

"Bye Shanks! Bye Benn! Bye Lucky Roo! Bye Yasopp!"

"See ya, Luffy!"

* * *

**OKAY SANJI, SAY IT!**

**Sanji: No, you crap-author. **

**SAY IT GODAMMIT!**

**Sanji: No.**

**WHY DON'T YOU TREAT ME LIKE OTHER GIRLS?!**

**Sanji: ... When have you ever acted like an actual girl?**

**...Good point, crap-cook. JUST SAY THE DAMN LINE. **

**Sanji: ... Fine. Please leave a review for this crap-chapter. **

**THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT! *kicks Sanji out as the scene goes black***


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter I'm excited for... :3 Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Law's 15th birthday! The tattoos of Cora-san and Oyaji are gained! **

October 6th.

Today Trafalgar D Water Law turns fifteen.

The only people who knew were his little brothers… and Oyaji. Oyaji had promised him a present, so Law was naturally curious.

He also fully realized that this was his first birthday was his new family. He gave a small smile to himself at that. Lamie and his true parents would always be on his mind and in his heart, as would Cora-san, but he had a feeling they all would be happy if he was.

And he was, truly. He was with a family that accepted him, and had brothers that he loved dearly.

"Law! Law!" The now-fifteen year old heard his brother call to him,

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Pops said that he wants to speak with you!"

"Okay, Luffy. Thanks." Law watched Luffy skip over to Thatch and Ace and strike up a conversation with both. Law himself began to walk to Oyaji's chair.

"You called, Oyaji?"

"I did." Oyaji nodded to the fifteen year old, "Izo, come here."

Law spotted the flintlock using Okama walk over to him and Oyaji.

"Yes, Pops?" asked Izo.

"Take Law to your room. Its time that he got blessed by my mark."

"Aye, Pops." Izo led Law down to his room.

"Izo?"

"What is it, Birthday Boy?"

"A. How'd you know? B. Can you give me more tattoos than just Oyaji's?"

"Pops told me, and yeah, why'd you ask?"

"I have a few extra tattoos in mind."

"I see. Yeah, I'll give you the extra ones, it'll just take longer."

"Thanks, Izo."

"No problem."

Awhile later, Izo and Law exited Izo's cabin, talking about how to care for Law's new tattoos. One could clearly see that Law had DEATH tattooed on the back of his fingers of both hands, with a cross-like tattoo on the back of his hands. His black and blue T-shirt showed that he had extra tattoos, that looked to be kinda tribal, up his arms.

Law was officially a member of this crew. Officially a member of this family.

Officially never going to be Doflamingo's subordinate ever again.

After he gained his tattoos, Law gave the okay for Oyaji to tell everyone his birthday. The rest of the day was filled with parties and feasts, celebrating the day Law was born.

* * *

A good month and 14 days later, Bepo would be officially stated to be a pirate on _his _birthday. Law and Bepo were from then on considered battle partners, given their bond, while Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were a battle trio, given their currently-similar battle style. There was a large party on Bepo's birthday as well.

"Bear or not, he's still family." Marco had stated.

* * *

**SAY IT, LU!**

**Luffy: Yosh! Please review! :D I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!**

**FUCK YEAH YOU ARE, LU! :D *Brook begins to play Binks Sake***

**Bye guys! See you next time! :D **

**Luffy: Remember to review! :D **

***Me and Luffy run to join the Straw Hats, Sabo, Ace, the Heart Pirates, The Red Hair Pirates, and the Whitebeard Pirates in singing Binks Sake***

**_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo(Going to deliver Binks' Sake!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Law: 15**

**Ace: Nearly 11**

**Sabo: 10**

**Luffy: 7**

**Bepo: Still a cub**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ace's Birthday Revealed! Fire Fist Ace is created, his mark gained!**

Ace had never been so happy to dock on an island. It was a party island, as they were leaving the year behind.

Only a few hours until January First, his dreaded day. The day he was born. He remembered soon after he met Sabo, how the born-noble-now-rebel-scarface managed to get him to tell him his birthday.

The son of the late Pirate King watched as Marco took Vista and Jozu with him to gather supplies from the town for the party they were going to throw. Thatch took a few of the cooks with him to get the food for the feast.

Ace and his brothers were all at the railing of the ship. Luffy kept bouncing up and down, wanting to go explore. Ace and Law shared looks, and the eldest picked up Luffy.

"We'll go ask Oyaji if we can, okay?" Law told the youngest.  
"Kay!" Luffy nodded, and the five went to Pops' chair.

"What is it, Brats?" Pops asked them.

"Luffy wants to go explore the island." Sabo informed Pops. The older man nodded.

"Fine then. Be back by midnight." Pops said.

"Okay." The five nodded and rushed down to the island.

* * *

They had been exploring for two hours, when Ace suddenly tripped over something.

It was a strange fruit that looked like fire, and was strangely not damaged by the fact that he had tripped over it. Slowly, he picked it up.

"Law!" he called to his eldest brother.

"What is it, Ace?" Law looked at him, eyes widening under his fur hat when he saw what Ace was holding, "Ace… that's…"

"Its a devil fruit, right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Law nodded. Ace felt a grin appear on his face.

"Ace, before you do anything, we need to figure out which fruit it is." Sabo advised, "You don't want a dumb power."

"Like Rubber?"

"RUBBER IS NOT A DUMB POWER!"

"Let's go back to the ship. Maybe Oyaji knows." Law said. The brothers nodded, and began to trek back.

Ace looked at the sky. It kept on nearing his birthday…The boy inwardly sighed.

* * *

Eventually, the boys made it to the Moby Dick and boarded it, ignoring everyone else in favor of going straight to Pops.

"Pops, look what we found." Ace showed Pops the fruit.

"Ace tripped over it!" Luffy said proudly. Pops looked at the fruit.

"Hmm…" Pops looked thoughtful, "I believe that is the Mera Mera no mi. It gives one the ability of flame."

"Cool!" Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Ace, that fruit is yours, seeing as you found it first. Will you consume it?" Pops asked Ace. Ace stared at the fruit.

The Mera Mera no mi… Power of fire…

Ace gave Pops a nod, "I'll eat it." and with that, Ace bit into the fruit, nearly spitting it back out because of the taste. Ace kept on biting into the fruit until it was all gone.

"I think the Universe gave you a birthday present, Ace." Sabo commented, causing Ace to glare at him.

"Birthday present?" Pops looked curious.

"Ace's birthday is tomorrow!" cheered Luffy, causing Ace to glare at Luffy instead. He didn't want people to know…

"It is?" Pops looked at Ace, "You will be turning eleven, correct?"

Ace gave Pops a small nod. Pops grinned at him.

"Izo!" Pops's voice carried over the entire ship, and soon the Okama was standing behind them.

"Yes, Pops?"

"Take Ace to get his mark."

"Alright, Pops. C'mon, Ace." With that, Izo walked Ace to his room.

* * *

Ace walked from Izo's room with his name spelled out on his arm and Pops' mark on his back.

...Izo walked out with a semi-burned kimono.

"I said I was sorry! I can't control it just yet…"

Izo glared at him, before slamming the door so he could change his kimonos. Ace took this chance to rush to his brothers, who were telling stories about their times on Dawn Island to Thatch, Namur, and Pops.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by. The party had started, and the group of brothers had stolen a small bottle of sake and a five cups, and a marker from Haruta. Ace wrote L, A, S, L, and B on a cup each, and handed out the cups. He then handed the sake bottle to Law, who poured out the sake into each cup.

They were in a corner of the deck, where no one bothered them. This was a common occurrence at parties.

Once the boys finished their sake cups, Luffy jumped up and demanded that someone play Binks Sake. This was also a regular occurrence.

When it reached midnight, two yells roared around the ship.  
"Happy New Year"...

and "Happy Eleventh, Ace!"

Ace, despite hating this day, smiled. There was a warm feeling in his chest.

It was nice… having a father, having people who care about him surrounding him.

He was just worried about what they'd do when they found out his parentage…

Would they accept him like they have… Or exile him, and his brothers?

* * *

**The next chapter will be Sabo's birthday, and then there will be a three-year timeskip for Luffy's eleventh. **

**Nami: Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Law: 15**

**Ace: 11**

**Sabo: Now 11**

**Luffy: 7**

**Bepo: Still a cub. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sabo's birthday! A Present Sent by the Revolutionaries! **

March 20th. Today Outlook Sabo turned 11.

Unlike his two older brothers, he allowed his birthday to be known beforehand, which allowed the crew to easily prepare a party for it. It was obvious that Namur had been head of the party-planning committee.

After all, the party was navigation-themed. It was also obvious that his brothers had made a large contribution to helping Namur.

… _Only_ they'd con just about everyone into giving him empty journals for him to write in and other writing equipment for his birthday.

It wasn't really a problem; it meant that he could begin working on his dream.

The party was loud and joyous, and it made the scarface remember that he wasn't a noble anymore…

It made him happy.

He had a true home. He'd never be a noble _ever_ again. He was a pirate now.

In fact, hours before the party, Izo had taken Sabo in to bless him with Pops' mark. The mark, similar to Marco's, was on his left bicep.

The greatest surprise of his birthday was this: a present from the men who saved his life.

It was a book about Haki, and a way to make his lead pipe grow as he did. He smiled…

Iva-chan, the man who had a funny face and a large afro, and Dragon-san, the man who had truly saved him from death, cared enough about the boy they had saved from death to actually give him presents…

He did vaguely remember telling them his birthday, as Iva-chan had made him take a memory-loss test because of his concussion.

… And because he was in a freaking burning ship and nearly drowned. Dragon-san had said that he actually had been dead for around two minutes. Stopped breathing and everything. He was lucky to be alive, and with his brothers. He owed his life to Dragon-san and Iva-chan.

"Sabo?"

"What is it, Lu?"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, its nothing Lu. Wanna go ask the musicians to play Binks Sake?"

"Yosh!"

As Sabo followed his little brother over to the musicians, he silently thanked the Revolutionary Army for saving him from death.

For allowing him to get a home. For allowing him to be with his brothers, forever.

* * *

**I lied! DX Next chapter shall be... *holds up Dog Mask* This should be obvious. **

**Luffy, Law, Bepo, Ace, and Sabo: *freaking out***

**Me and Brook: Please review!**

**Me: Shihihihihahaha!**

**Brook: Yohohohohoho! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote this chapter half asleep... XD **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Garp's Arrival! The Brothers Are Finally Free From A Hero...**

The five brothers were looking out from the railing of the Moby Dick, when they saw a ship with a dog figurehead.

"Hmm… Seems like Garp is visiting. Wonder why." Haruta spoke up behind them.

"Grandpa is coming…?"

Though Luffy was the one who spoke...

All five were so terrified that they forgot to breathe.

"Grandpa? Garp is your grandpa?" Haruta questioned. Luffy nodded, his eyes filling with fear-filled tears.

"The Shitty Geezer is coming!" Sabo and Ace freaked.  
"Garp is coming…" Law gulped. Bepo was shivering from fright behind Law, who picked up his bear cub for a little brother.

Haruta was deep in thought…

"I'll ask someone to tell Pops that we need to hide you five, if you're so scared." Haruta spoke. She quickly ordered a nearby person from her division to tell their father of Garp and their five youngest. Meanwhile, Law attempted to calm his brothers, despite not being calm, and actually quite nervous and… scared. After awhile, the Vice Admiral's ship getting closer… and closer… their father ordered the crew to hide their youngest.

And so Haruta did.

By handing them to Thatch. The Head Cook would know where to hide them. The other commanders and Haruta standing at Pops' side while he waited for Garp to come aboard.

And the Marine Hero soon did, with a loud

'Where are my idiot grandsons?'

"Your grandsons, yoi? We weren't aware that you had grandsons, Garp." Marco spoke.

"Don't lie, Phoenix! Where are they?! I'm taking them home so they can become great Marines!"

* * *

In their hiding place, Law found himself cringing.

_I'm taking them home so they can become great Marines…_

No. He'd NEVER be a marine! Cora-san may have been one… but he would never be! He'd be a Pirate! He already _was_ a Pirate… Only one who wasn't was Luffy… Unconsciously, the eldest D brother pulled the youngest D closer to him, leaving Luffy to give him a confused, tearful glance. Sabo and Ace seemed to have gotten the same though Law did, as they moved next to him and Luffy, Bepo sleeping now.

The door to their hiding place burst open.

"There you idiots are!" bellowed Garp. Law pushed Luffy away, and into Ace, and stood in front of his brothers.

"You aren't taking us away from here, Garp!" he spoke.

"How dare you! Give your grandfather some respect!" Law was hit by the infamous Fist of Love. He flinched and staggered back.

"Don't hurt Law!" Luffy spoke up, only to be swiftly dealt with the same treatment. Luffy cried out.

"You can't take us away because we're Oyaji's son."

Swiftly, Law took off his shirt and turned, proudly showing Garp his tattoos and Whitebeard Pirate mark.

"You can't take us away." he repeated.

"You won't be forcing us to become Marines anymore. We're free from you, Shitty Geezer." Ace added.

Garp's eyes widened, before he hanged his head. Law saw Luffy frown.

"Grandpa…" the soon-to-be-eight-year-old walked to Garp, and hugged the old man. Garp looked surprised.

"Luffy?"

"Shishishi… Just cause we're Pops' sons doesn't mean that Grandpa isn't Grandpa. Shishishi." Luffy spoke. Garp smiled softly at Luffy.

A few hours later, Garp left the brothers with Whitebeard. The Marine Hero explained everything to the pirate, and trusted the Strongest Man in the World to take care of his grandsons and make sure that they grew up strong.

They may be free from him…

But it didn't stop the fact that he wanted those boys safe, protected, and strong.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter is a timeskip to Luffy's eleventh. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Law:** **17-18 **

**Ace: 14**

**Sabo: 14**

**Luffy: Now 11**

**Bepo: Young**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Luffy's 11th birthday! A Precious Present from Shanks!**

It was Luffy's 11th birthday.

Which meant that after a few years, Luffy would finally gain Oyaji's mark like his brothers.

Luffy followed Izo into a room, much like his brothers had. He wanted his mark where Ace's was.

He had already told Izo this.

The boy with a straw hat soon left Izo's room, the Okama not even going to try explaining to Luffy how to take care of his new tattoo, trusting the boy's brothers to do it. The boy was happily humming a song, before asking to go to the deck. Izo didn't see a problem with this, knowing that the others would've been working on Luffy's birthday party.

Thanking his Okama brother, given that every Whitebeard Pirate were sworn siblings with their crew, Luffy skipped to the deck, and proceeded to glomp Law, who was closest to him.

"Hey, Luffy." Law greeted, taking his eleven-year-old youngest brother off him and to the ground.

"When's Shanks coming?" Luffy asked. Shanks and the rest of the Red Haired pirates always came to the Moby Dick to celebrate their little Anchor's birthday.

"Soon. Bepo and Thatch are keeping an eye out for him. He DID say he'd bring a friend, though. Be patient, Little Rubber." Law said. Luffy had begged him to make a nickname other than the one Shanks called him, 'Anchor'. Luffy was 'Little Rubber'. Sabo was 'Top Hat'. Law himself had been nicknamed 'Surgeon', Ace 'Fire Boy', and Bepo 'Polar'.

Thatch had deemed them their codenames on missions, for some reason.

"Soon is too long!" Luffy pouted. Law chuckled, "Wanna go train with me til they get here? Your Pistol is getting stronger!"

After Luffy's enthusiastic nodding, Law and Luffy began to train on-deck.

* * *

After a hour of training, the Red Force was in sight, causing Luffy to quickly Rocket, it was the only thing he could do correctly, to where Shanks would be boarding.

"Ah! There's my little Anchor! You wanna meet my friend?" Shanks said as he and Benn literally jumped over to the Moby Dick. Lucky Roo and Yasopp were taking a plank.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered.

"Hey! Hawkeye! Come out and meet the Anchor!" Shanks yelled out. Luffy watched as a man with a big sword, weird gold eyes, and a serious face rivalling that of the Pineapple, perhaps even exceeding it!

"Hawkeye?" Luffy asked.

"That's his nickname. 'Hawkeye' Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world." Shanks informed his little anchor.

"Uncle Hawky!(1)"

"Uncle… Hawky…?" Shanks blinked.

"Uh huh! Since Shanks is like my dad, though my dad is Oyaji, that means that Shanks' friend is my uncle! Like Yasopp is! Benn's like my aunt cause he's always nagging Shanks and Lucky Roo is a-"(1)

"Just an uncle!" Lucky Roo called out.

"Uncle Lucky Roo!" Luffy then cheered. Benn was looking at the eleven-year-old like he was crazy.

… And given Luffy, he probably is.

Luffy then proceeded to drag both Shanks and Mihawk into the Galley, where the party would be held.

Mihawk didn't seem too fazed, only simply instructed Luffy to stop calling him 'Uncle Hawky'.

Of which Luffy refused, making Mihawk sigh.

* * *

The party itself was pretty cool. Luffy got a lot of presents, such as a Hercules Beetle model from Law and a cool necklace from Shanks!

It had a bunch of Jolly Rogers on it, such as Shank's, Oyaji's and Roger's itself as charms.

Ace wanted to burn Roger's one, but Shanks had stopped that from happening, saying that Roger had given it to him, and that he was giving it to Luffy because their bond reminded him of his bond he once had with his Captain, all those years ago.

Luffy had loved every present he had been given, because they were presents from family.

Mihawk had even gotten him something, after much annoyance from Shanks. It was a simple little charm for his necklace, one of Mihawk's sword. Law had to put it onto the necklace, though. Luffy's fingers had gotten knotted in the boy's attempt to.

Eventually, Shanks and Mihawk had to leave. They couldn't stay on the Moby Dick forever, lest the Marines think the three of them were trying to form an alliance or something. Luffy hugged Benn, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, and Shanks goodbye, and after a long struggle was able to hug Mihawk goodbye.

Law then dragged the boy away from the stronger men before Luffy strangled them with tight rubbery hugs.

The five brothers, the Commanders, and Oyaji himself watched as Mihawk's raft, wrestled from the hands of Akagami, and the Red Force left.

**-LeBadassMihawk-**

_Hmmm… Monkey D Luffy?_

_That boy… only at eleven… _

_He has the most dangerous power on the seas. _

_He can turn anyone he meets into an ally…_

_Uncle Hawky, eh? I'll humor the boy… _

It wasn't because Mihawk had gained a soft spot for the eleven year old rubber boy.

No.

Not at all.

* * *

**(1): Inspired by ****ScarletteSorceress's story, The Greatest Treasure. **

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Girl Called Koala**

It was a fine day, about a month after Luffy's party. The crew had stopped nearby Fishman island, as

Jinbe wanted to accompany them for a little while. He had taken to the five brothers and were close friends with them. He thought he may be able to help Namur teach Sabo a little bit of Fishman Karate.

Once Jinbe boarded the ship, the Moby Dick set off.

* * *

The ship had been sailing for about two weeks, Jinbe either hanging out with the five brothers or helping Namur teach Sabo Fishman Karate.

The 14-year-old had, in three years, mastered everything that was in the Haki book the Revolutionaries had sent him for his eleventh birthday.

"My fingers are Dragon Claws!" Sabo had said, his hand coated in Haki. Sabo had also managed to teach Ace a bit about Conqueror's Haki, the Haki Ace had used unconsciously to save Luffy, four years ago.

The Whitebeard Pirates had docked in an island that only had one village; they had to restock. Luffy kept on sneaking into the Food Storage after dark.

Which normally ended up with being held in the air by Marco in his phoenix form…

It was worth it, though.

Oyaji had sent Law, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy out to restock, trusting Law enough to be responsible.

Well… they had Jinbe with them…  
As they perused the marketplace, a mob of people ran by, chasing a single girl holding a small fish.

"COME BACK HERE, KOALA!" yelled one man. Jinbe froze.

"Koala…?" he muttered, before rushing behind the mob, swiftly using Fishman Karate. He soon got full view of the girl he had once knew.

Koala was fifteen now, a year older than Ace and Sabo and three years younger than Law. She had gained a small figure, and wore similar tatters to her own slave clothing, only better quality. Jinbe rushed to the girl, just as she noticed him.

"Jinbe-san!" she exclaimed, a smile gracing her young, koala-like face.

"Koala-chan." Jinbe greeted, just as the girl slammed into his chest in a hug.

"Who's this, Jinbe-ya?" Law asked.

"An old friend of mine; Koala." Jinbe explained, 'Koala-chan, what happened?"

Koala began to cry, "I learned what my people did to Uncle Tiger… I'm so sorry, Jinbe-san…"

"It is fine, Koala-chan." Jinbe said, hugging the human girl close, "Your village has grown."

"Hai… It has…" She gulped, "Mom died a year ago… so I've taken to being a runaway."

That was when Law broke in.

"Can't we take Koala-ya with us, Jinbe-ya? She might be happier on the sea." Law said. Jinbe looked Koala in the eye.

She simply nodded, "Hai! Hai! I want to go with Jinbe… I don't want to stay here after what happened to Uncle Tiger…"

Jinbe simply nodded, and picked Koala up.

She had gotten taller, but she could still be carried by him.

"I won't be staying on the Moby Dick for long… but there are fishmen and fishwomen for you to be with." Jinbe informed her. Koala nodded.

Jinbe spoke with Whitebeard, and Whitebeard agreed to take Koala on as his daughter.

**-FisherTiger-**

When asked to take on the Mark, Koala said one simply thing.

"I'll wear Oyaji's mark and Uncle's mark proudly!"

And from then on, Koala was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. Jinbe and Namur began teaching her Fishman Karate like they did with Sabo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Teach's Betrayal**

It had been a week since Koala joined the family. Jinbe had already left, having to deal with something; either for the Shichibukai or for Fishman island.

Namur had continued to teach Sabo and Koala Fishman karate, and Koala seemed to have an affinity for it. That and knifes. That girl liked her knives.

Haruta had been helping her out with that. Despite Haruta's own fighting style, it seemed like she knew quite a bit about knife fights.

A few days before, Thatch went out on a mission. Some rookie pirate was being an idiot and terrorising an island under Oyaji's protection. He was supposed to return today.

He -Law- and Ace had been waiting for their brother all day. Eventually, Thatch showed up.

Once he did, Marco, Luffy, and Bepo all joined with them.

"Where's Sabo and Koala?" was Thatch's first question. He had a strange fruit, so similar to Ace's own but… _darker_, in his hand.

"Training with Commander Namur, Commander Thatch." said a voice behind Ace.

Luffy and Bepo had stiffened, so it had to be…

"Oh, hey Teach!" Thatch greeted jovially.

"Welcome back, Commander." Teach nodded his head. Luffy and Bepo quickly took refuge behind Marco.

Thatch's attention was then on the two youngest.

"Luffy, Bepo, look at what I found. I'm sure you two have only really seen Luffy's devil fruit and Ace's." Thatch said, letting the two see the dark devil fruit.

"It doesn't feel right." Luffy claimed.

"What do ya mean, squirt?" Thatch asked.

"It feels bad!" Luffy explained in his Luffy way, "Thatch, don't eat it!"

"I don't have any plans to." Thatch said, ruffling Luffy's hair after knocking off the ever-present straw hat.

"Good." Luffy said, nodding, "FOOD!"

Thatch laughed, "I'll make you a snack once I get to the kitchen, Luffy."

"Yosh!"

* * *

It was nighttime now, and the brothers were all comfy in their room. It was stormy; so all five brothers were awake. Luffy was mildly uncomfortable during storms, attributing it to losing Sabo and nearly losing his own life. Law was telling Luffy of Cora-san to help with his little brother's nerves.

Luffy always liked hearing about Cora-san, even though the man was a marine like Garp. Cora-san was nice; he wasn't like the other Marines. Cora-san understood and helped.

Law will always miss Cora-san-

Suddenly, Luffy screamed, as if he sensed something bad had happened.

"Thatch! Thatch!"

Luffy then broke out in tears, still yelling Thatch's name.

Looking at each other quickly, Law picked up Luffy while Sabo fetched Koala.

Once the entire group was ready, in a matter of seconds, the six ran to their friend's and brother's cabin, only to spot Teach leaning over him, a bloodied knife in hand and a body on the ground. Ace placed his hand over Luffy's mouth in a panic. Koala and Law pulled the others into the shadows, just as Teach walked out laughing his sinister laugh.

He had Thatch's devil fruit in his hands, but that didn't matter. They waited until Teach left to run to Thatch. Law let Luffy stand so the eldest could take care of the head cook.

"Luffy, get Marco or Oyaji! Ace, get a nurse or a doctor. Hurry!" Law ordered, doing what he can with what he had. He had Koala fetch him something so he could stop the bleeding. He didn't need his surgeon abilities.

What he needed were people with actual experience.

Law kept pressure on Thatch's wounds. The man woke up from his unconscious state to mutter something that sounded like a 'Not you…' before passing back out. He was still losing blood quickly.

In what was hopefully not too late, two nurses, a doctor, Marco, and their father himself appeared.

Oyaji gathered his youngest children into his arms so they could join Luffy and Ace, while Marco and the actual medical personnel could rush Thatch to the infirmary.

"Live, Thatch…" Law heard Luffy mutter through his tears. Ace was playing with Luffy's hair next to him, trying to comfort the boy.

* * *

It wasn't until noon the next day that everything was sorted. The hunt for Teach was stopped. Thatch was going to live with only a scar to both his pride, and his back. It was a swordsman's shame, of course, but it was better than dying.

It took weeks to stop the youngest from having nightmares, especially Koala and Luffy. It took an even longer time for the group to be away from Thatch's bedside for longer than an hour or two, along with the time for meals.

Thatch would be dead, if not for Luffy's instincts.(1)

* * *

**(1): What Luffy actually used was Observation Haki. Kinda like when Coby unlocked it during the War, really. Thatch was going to die, and somehow Luffy knew that, and so he unconsciously used Observation haki to know that Thatch was hurt. **

**Review! *3***


	15. Chapter 15

**I WAS going to do Ace meeting Oars the Third... **

**But then I was all like 'Naaaaah!' **

**So here's the last chapter before its sequel!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Luffy's Seventeenth Birthday**

It had been a few years, Luffy's birthday fast approaching.

His seventeenth birthday, when he'd set out on his own from his home island. They were sailing to the East Blue now, causing the Marines great panic.

Especially since they had met up with both Mihawk and Shanks on the way. Surprisingly enough, Mihawk had accepted that Luffy was his adoptive nephew, though he didn't like his tendency to be so much like Red Hair.

"Shishishishi!"

Luffy was standing right behind 'Moby-chan', as he had taken to call the figurehead of the Moby Dick, a hand on his hat and one around his Papa Shanks.

"You're becoming your own Pirate soon, aren't you, Anchor?"

"Yosh! And then I'll gather my own crew better than your's AND Oyaji's! I'll become King, Papa Shanks!"

"Of course, Anchor. You'll become King." Shanks grinned at Luffy, a wild grin that was reminiscent of Shanks' old captain and the grin of a true D.

"Shishishishishishshi!" Luffy grinned right back.

-Kaizoku-

In what seemed to be in no time at all, the Moby Dick, Mihawk's boat-raft... _thing_, and the Red Force all docked at Foosha Village.

"...! The Brats!" came a squeaky voice from nearby. Ace's, Sabo's, and Luffy's faces lit up.

"Dogra!"

And the poor bandit was swallowed up in a hug.

"Shishishishi, its been YEARS! We missed you and the other bandits, but we're really strong now!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Aaah! Let go of me, please! I must tell the Boss!"

"I'm pretty sure she can hear us."

"Well, she is in Makino-san's bar..."

"MAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOO!"

...

Were they trying to make up for ten years of chaos that they missed out on?!

-LASLB brothers-

Soon enough, the Dadan Family, the Red Haired Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, and Mihawk were all in Party's bar, celebrating Luffy's birthday with songs, food, and tears.

After all, the youngest human on Whitebeard's crew would be leaving for his own adventures after today.

And his sendoff had to be grand. After all, he was a D, and trouble just seemed to follow Inheritors.

And so they partied, sang Binks Sake, and various other things so that Luffy would never forget his seventeenth birthday.

So in the morning, they could all let him leave on the dingy he had picked out with smiles.

-Luffy is my little brother! He'll be King!-

Law watched as Luffy pushed the dingy into the water and jumped on it, grinning as he didn't hit the water once.

The Ope Ope no mi user remembered the day he first met his brothers. He could now say that day, other than all the days spent with Cora-san, was one of the best in his life.

He'd never forget Lami or the man who saved his life, but he had a new family.

-I always knew he could do it-

Ace waved as Luffy headed out from his spot on Moby-chan's crow's nest.

He knew in his heart that Luffy would be King, even with the tattoo claiming him as a Whitebeard Pirate.

It was a race now.

-No matter where I am... I will protect him! Screw my position!-

Sabo had to hold back more tears as his scar on his face tingled and stung.

It wasn't him leaving on his own this time.

Sabo glanced at the badge Dragon had sent him just a week beforehand. 2nd in Command, part-time. Koala was beside him, fitting the role of a strong big sister, with an arm over her superior's shoulders and smiling at him. She had his hat too, afraid it would be blown off in the wind.

Luffy grinned as he punched out the Sea King that took Shanks' arm.

_Oyaji!_

_Papa!_

_Uncle!_

_Pineapple!_

_Ace!_

_Law!_

_Bepo-nii!_

_Sabo!_

_Koala!_

_Jinbe!_

_Oars! _

_Everyone!_

_Watch me!_

_Watch me fulfill my dream!_

"Okay... First off, I need to find Robin... But I want at least 10 people on my crew! Especially a swordsman, a cook, a doctor..." he dragged on, naming everyone he wanted on his ship.

He didn't glance at his family's ships once as they sailed past him. He'd meet them in the Grandline.

"I WILL BE...

KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

**And this story has ended. Please keep a look out for any more stories in this Universe!**


	16. Dreams

**This story's sequel, Dreams, is now up!**


End file.
